Numerous pets live in residential neighborhoods and apartments. This cohabitation with people poses a serious problem involving the animal's prolonged antisocial behavior, such as dog barking. Prolonged barking may constitute a significant nuisance, and eventually result in serious litigation.
Several devices are known to discourage a dog from barking which are sometimes cruel. One such apparatus emits sounds annoying to the dog whenever a barking-type sound is detected. Another device electrically shocks the dog whenever a barking-type sound is detected.